


Moving Forward

by VancityJax



Series: Knots [2]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Hesitation, Knotting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancityJax/pseuds/VancityJax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and to the point. Slight smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

Peter laid across the couch on his back, Olivia at his side while she rubbed at his belly languidly and tried to ignore the shiny pink cock that stared her down as he panted away. They hadn't tried anything again after that night. Olivia was still nervous, feeling uncomfortable with how far she had let things progress. Blame it on the alcohol. Still she couldn't deny how good it had felt. I mean he was Peter after all. She knew that. He knew that. And just because he was- for lack of a better word- sick, didn't mean that they couldn't still be intimate. 

But still she'd felt weirdly empty after taking his knot and it wasn't a feeling she was comfortable with entirely. Sex was a big part of their lives. It had never gotten boring and not once did she find herself forced to make excuses on why she wasn't willing to bend to his will. And she'd taken it hard from Peter in the past. If his thick fingers were any indication of what he packing she'd have to agree. Scientific fact: Peter was large. But after some initial discomfort, her body swallowed every inch and she'd loved it. 

But now... Even as an oversized German Shepherd, he was still fairly big. Coupled with that new massive knot of his Olivia feared she'd pass out from the next encounter.

Peter was relentless. Whatever time was not spent at the lab, they spent at home and he was beyond clingy. He refused to leave her side. After taking Olivia, her scent had clung to the insides of his nose 24-7. He couldn't shake her and this need to have her again. While she slept, he tried to sate his hunger, humping himself against a few pillows in the living room but nothing worked. Nothing felt as satisfying as giving her his knot and cumming in her depths...

Peter hadn't even realized he was whining but suddenly Olivia's hands were fisted in his fur, soothing him. He looked up at her with his deep chocolate eyes, silently pleading.

"You need it, don't you?" She whispered.  
He closed his eyes, choosing not to answer. "Promise you'll be gentle this time?" He whined again and she nodded. "Okay. Give me few minutes and then come join me,"  
His tail flicked happily at the invitation. Finally.

 

\---------

 

He found her on the floor at the foot of the bed, her ass hiked high in the air, presenting herself. Peter wanted to rip into her then and there but he held off. He knew if he played this right, these encounters could become a regular thing. He approached her with a low chuff of satisfaction and Olivia braced herself.

He started with soft gentle licks to the backs of her thighs, growing more adventurous until finally he buried his muzzle between her legs, letting her present juices coat his maw the way he liked. Tongue thick, he lapped hard at her, poking into her slit. Olivia pushed back into him, fucking herself on his tongue. 

While Olivia hummed her hunger he knew she was ready.

He pulled out of her slowly, licking her over once more before he mounted her with a soft growl. He bit lightly at her shoulder as he laid claim to her.

And When Peter starts cuming this time she can hardly take it. There's so much at once and her eyes slam shut, wails spilling from her mouth. As Peter unties and dismounts, his seed is a never ending ooze between her legs. He takes the time to lick her clean but she doesn't care. She's beyond reality at the moment. Focusing on that voice in the back of her head whispering that if Peter has to stay like this maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

 

They continue like this for another few weeks, their only comfort in their situation.


End file.
